


Xúc Giác

by thegirl_gcat



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Geralt Doesn't Understand HIMSELF, Geralt Needs Attention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Touch-Starved
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Jaskier là một chàng trai ưa thân mật. Điều đó quả thật làm Geralt muốn phát rồ lên, nhưng theo những cách mà gã khó lòng tỏ được thành lời.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 14





	Xúc Giác

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/gifts).
  * A translation of [His Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204666) by [Sevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/pseuds/Sevent). 



Vào lần đầu gặp Jaskier, người ta thường mau chóng trông mặt mà bắt luôn hai hình dong về cậu. 

Điều thứ nhất _kh_ _ông sai_ lắm, cậu là cao thủ sát gái chính hiệu. Đúng vậy, cậu biết tận hưởng việc bầu bạn với phụ nữ. Rất biết là đằng khác, nếu tính đến những phi vụ xì căng đan mà cậu gây ra và những cuộc hôn nhân được cậu đổ dầu vào thiêu rụi. Rắc rối kéo đến nhiều tới mức cậu cảm thấy việc bầu bạn với đàn ông có vẻ vui thú hơn là phụ nữ. _Nh_ _ững k_ _ẻ s_ _át g_ _ái_ thường đặc biệt bỏ qua điều này, vậy nên Jaskier dần trở nên rất cố thủ mỗi khi ai đó dùng từ ấy để ám chỉ cậu. Người ta thường nghĩ cậu phản ứng vậy vì thấy bị xúc phạm, cũng đúng, nhưng không phải lý do mà họ đang tưởng. 

Thêm nữa là chuyện cậu không hiểu gì về ranh giới cá nhân cả, mà việc này thì chưa đúng _l_ _ắm_.Jaskier là một chàng trai ưa thân mật, hào phóng va chạm, với mọi lựa chọn từ ăn đến ngủ đến nghỉ. Vậy đấy, tung tẩy trên mặt quầy và bàn, hoạt náo và sinh động với bất cứ tin tức hay tin đồn nào lọt qua tai cậu. Dưới hình thức _âm nh_ _ạc_. Song, cậu sẽ cảm thấy khó chịu khi người ta xem vẻ thân mật tự nhiên của cậu như một lời mời, như thể cậu à một ả gái điếm đang giơ cẳng chân trắng hếu ra để xin tiền. Cậu không phải loại nhạc công đó. Cậu hát rong thà kiếm tiền bằng cách làm việc trung thực và tiêu nó ở nhà thổ như bất kỳ thường dân đàng hoàng nào. Nếu đó là điều bàn tay đi lạc của những thực khách kiêu căng tìm kiếm, thì họ sẽ chỉ tìm thấy thất vọng mà thôi.

Ý cuối cùng làm Geralt vô cùng lo lắng. Phần bởi Jaskier hay sờ mó gã tới độ gã thợ săn quái vật phải gào lên đòi chỗ thở không biết bao nhiêu lần. 

Ví như lúc này chẳng hạn. 

“Mẹ kiếp, để tôi tập trung đi.”

“Ủa, bộ tôi đang đánh lạc hướng anh khỏi việc giết tươi cái bụi cây kia bằng ánh mắt à?”

Cả hai đang dừng lại cắm trại ven đường trên hành trình tới Temeria. Thị trấn gần nhất đi bộ cũng mấy ngày đường, nên cả hai buộc phải ngủ trong cảnh gầm trời chiếu đất, năm ngày liên tiếp. Jaskier đã quá cực khổ với bụi bẩn, nước sông lạnh cóng xối người và thịt thỏ hầm lạt toẹt. Từng lời than vãn của cậu làm thớ dây thần kinh trong đầu gã thợ săn rung lên bần bật. Cũng cần nhớ kĩ rằng _Jaskier_ mới là người quyết định chu du cùng gã thợ săn với đặc quyền viết lại cuộc đời Bạch Lang vĩ đại thành bài hát, ngoài ra, không còn gì để phàn nàn nữa. 

Geralt đã giết và nấu món thỏ như thường lệ cho bữa tối, và Jaskier quyết định ăn một nửa —đã được nướng chín— khi ngồi cạnh Geralt. Nằm ấp vào vai gã. Phá hoại cõi thiền tịnh của gã thợ săn.

“Á, may là lần này anh còn biết đường _n_ _ướng_ thịt lên đấy, quả là tiến bộ vượt bậc. Còn hơn là một nắm xương rũ nước nhạt nhẽo.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt lên tiếng, nỗ lực thứ mười một trong việc khiến cậu ngậm miệng.

Với một miếng chân thỏ nhồm nhoàm trong miệng, Jaskier thì thào, “Nàm thao? Anh thèm món hầm chứ chì?”

Geralt chẳng hiểu vì sao mình còn chưa gỡ cậu hát rong ra khỏi người. Khó chịu chết đi được. Cứ lảm nhảm lảm nhảm cái gì ấy. Nụ cười dễ dãi và thứ tình bạn can đảm từ Jaskier khiến tâm gã vô cùng phiền hà. _Đặc bi_ _ệt_ phiền hà khi hương thơm của cậu ta bám dính lấy toàn bộ cơ thể gã, ập thẳng vào mặt gã. Kẻ nào khác mà to gan dám làm thế này sẽ bị gã xiên chết ngay tắp lự, khỏi thắc mắc, cũng khỏi ngoại lệ. 

Ấy vậy mà, giờ kiếm của Geralt vẫn nằm ngoan trong bao.

Cuối cùng sau tất cả, Jaskier vẫn thấy chẳng hề hấn gì với việc ngồi gác một gối lên chân gã thợ săn. Phần còn lại của cơ thể cậu trải khắp Geralt như thể gã thợ săn chỉ là một chiếc ghế bành nằm nghỉ. Một cái _gh_ _ế b_ _ành_ cơ đấy.

Phần còn lại trong lòng Geralt cho rằng điều đó rất đỗi con người. Có lẽ gã đã từng được họ nuôi nấng, nhưng nhân tính đã bị đào thải khỏi cơ thể gã được lâu lắm rồi. Đã từng có thời gã sống giữa loài người để hiểu thế nào thì được họ coi là bình thường hay—trong trường hợp này, hành vi _kh_ _ác th_ _ường_. Rõ ràng là gã, một thợ săn quái vật, hoàn toàn lạc quẻ với khuôn mẫu. Và gã sẽ không bao giờ vừa với chiếc khuôn.

Có vẻ Jaskier giống một kẻ ngoại đạo như gã, song, có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao, về mặt logic, cậu tìm thấy tình bạn và sự thoải mái với một gã thợ săn quái vật thay vì với loài người. Hẳn độ khùng của cậu cũng chẳng kém, để tiếp tục bám dính lấy Geralt. Chỉ có cách giải thích đó thôi.

Người ta cũng dễ dàng đổ lỗi cho Jaskier vì sự lập dị của cậu hơn là thừa nhận rằng, trên hết, gã thợ săn vẫn là người cho phép cậu hát rong đụng chạm gã một cách vô tư lự. 

Geralt từ bỏ việc giả vờ ngồi thiền khi đống lửa nguội hẳn và chuẩn bị một cái giường cho họ. 

Nhiều thứ đâu ra đấy. Jaskier chỉ mang theo mình ba vật cả thảy: cây đàn, cuốn sổ chép nhạc và túi da trữ nước. Đêm đầu tiên, khi Geralt nhận ra cậu hát rong không có gì để trải đất ngủ, gã đã tét một tay lên mặt và rên rỉ, bởi vì, _t_ _ất nhi_ _ên_ là cái tên nghệ sĩ kia sẽ coi trọng âm nhạc hơn tính thực tế rồi.

“Tôi nghĩ chưa thủng, được chưa!”

“Ờ,” Geralt gầm gừ, hoàn toàn nhận thức được tính bốc đồng trong quyết định của Jaskier. Nên cứ thế, đêm nào cả hai cũng chung một cái lều dựng tạm cùng giường di dộng. 

Đêm đó, vào một thời điểm mơ hồ nào đó, tiếng ngáy của Jaskier đánh thức Geralt. Không phải bởi vì tiếng ngáy quá lớn, mà bởi âm thanh ấy ở ngay bên tai gã. Lưng gã cũng mướt mát mồ hôi, nhiệt độ tích lại giữa những lớp quần áo gã đang tròng trên người và cậu hát rong đang ôm gã sát rạt. Một cánh tay cuộn nhẹ trên thắt lưng gã khi làn tóc mai của Jaskier cạ vào sau gáy gã. Jaskier chiếm gần hết tấm chăn, ẵm trọn nó như một giải thưởng. 

Hết lần này đến lần khác, Geralt đấu tranh tư tưởng với chính mình xem gã có nên đánh thức người kia dậy và đẩy cậu ra cho cái lạnh nhấm lên da thịt. Trong phút chốc, gã đã cố. Một tay phủ lên cánh tay Jaskier, nhưng không có chút lực nào xuất hiện. Đó là một cái chạm thật cẩn mật, gần như bản năng vì nỗi sợ làm Jaskier đau. Bởi lẽ nhân loại thật mong manh và bàn tay của gã thợ săn không được kiến tạo để dịu dàng. 

Người bình thường gã chẳng bận tâm lắm, nhưng hình như cứ dính đến Jaskier là gã lại phải cẩn thận hết sức để không làm tổn thương người duy nhất thực sự _bi_ _ết vui v_ _ẻ_ quanh gã. 

Cậu hát rong tỉnh giấc, mũi khịt một cái. Trông cậu ngái ngủ quá, dụi mắt bằng nắm tay. Mất hồi lâu gã mới nhận ra cậu phải rút tay mình ra khỏi tay Geralt. “Xin lỗi, bộ tôi đánh thức anh hả?” 

Vì vài lí do vớ vẩn, Geralt thì thầm, “Không sao đâu.” Hẳn nhiên là _c_ _ó sao_ , gã là một người tư mật, gã muốn có giường riêng và Jaskier cứ cố xâm phạm mọi điều luật Geralt đặt ra về việc để người khác đụng chạm, những điều sẽ được gỡ bỏ khi và chỉ khi liên quan tới tình dục, hay trong chiến trận khi ai đó hoặc đang cố cứu gã hoặc đang cố _gi_ _ết_ gã. 

Hẳn nhiên là, Jaskier gật đầu. Chẳng chút nề nà, cậu ngả vào lòng gã lần nữa. Ngay sau đó hơi thở của cậu chậm dần và có một cảm giác lạ lẫm như vậy lan tỏa trong bụng Geralt khi biết rằng, cứ như thế, cậu có thể ngủ thiếp đi. Trong mao mạch chẳng chút sợ hãi, trong tâm trí chẳng chút hồ nghi với gã thợ săn. Lòng tin của cậu mạnh mẽ tới độ, Geralt tự hỏi bản thân gã đã làm gì để có được điều đó. 

Phải mất nhiều thời gian hơn để Geralt chìm vào giấc ngủ. 

* * *

Một thắc mắc muôn thuở nữa chính là làm thế nào Roach có thể chịu đựng được cậu nhạc công kia. Nàng cũng kén cá chọn canh như gã chủ nhân của mình trong việc cho phép mọi người dỗ dành và cưng nựng nàng, điều đó có nghĩa là, hoàn toàn không có ai, vì điều kế tiếp người ta biết sau khi cố gắng đụng chạm nàng là một cú đá thẳng đuột vào cẳng chân. 

Nhưng trong trường hợp của Jaskier, cậu vẫn là ngoại lệ. 

Trong suốt cuộc hành trình, Jaskier đi bộ trong khi Geralt xen kẽ giữa việc cưỡi ngựa và dắt nàng bằng dây cương. Nếu gã ngồi trên lưng ngựa quá lâu, nàng ta sẽ cáu, và hai người đồng hành gắt gỏng là công thức phá hoại một hành trình thành công mĩ mãn. 

Lần này, Geralt đang ngồi trên yên khi Jaskier ba hoa chích chòe, không phải với cậu, mà là với Roach, về vài người phụ nữ mà cậu đã phải vắt chân lên cổ bỏ chạy khỏi vì sự xuất hiện thình lình của các đấng hôn phu không lường trước được. 

“—Thấy không, làm thế nào mà biết được người ta đã đính hôn chứ? Bọn anh gặp nhau trong một quán bar và người ta tới một mình mà! Chẳng nói gì đến chuyện chồng con, thế là tại người ta chứ chẳng phải lỗi _c_ _ủa anh_ nhé—”

Câu chuyện tiếp diễn cho đến khi bọn họ đi đến một rừng thưa đầy hoa. Jaskier ngạc nhiên trước cảnh tượng tuyệt đẹp, thập phần màu sắc và những tổ hợp hoa mọc. Khuôn mặt cậu sáng lên với một niềm vui ngây thơ mà Geralt hiếm khi được trông thấy ngoại trừ ở tụi trẻ nít. 

Gã thợ săn chủ ý dẫn Roach bước chậm lại trên đường trước khi Jaskier đi lạc.

“Ê, tên hát rong kia! Nhanh cái chân lên.” Gã thấy chen vào giây phút ấy có vẻ không phải lắm, nhưng bọn họ đã lên kế hoạch tới được thị trấn trước nửa đêm còn Jaskier thì tần ngần ở bên bụi cỏ vàng rộm quá lâu, nhặt nhạnh những nhánh cỏ hương ngọt. “Chúng ta phải đi thôi.”

Jaskier ngẩng đầu lên và nghe theo với một nụ cười nửa miệng. 

“Tôi không có nhặt hoa cho mỗi mình mình đâu à.”

“... Hả?” 

Trong thoáng chốc Geralt nghĩ cậu hát rong đang nhặt hoa cho gã và tâm trí gã giật mồng, vật lộn không biết phải xử trí thế nào trong trường hợp đó. Ngay sau đó gã nhận ra sự thật khi thấy Jaskier đi tới bên nàng ngựa của gã và chìa cho nàng xem một đóa bồ công anh cậu vừa hái. 

“Của nàng đây thưa thiếu nữ. Chút quà mọn cho chặng đường đằng đẵng.” 

Nàng chịu đựng việc bị cậu nựng trong lúc trò chuyện, chấp nhận món quà nhỏ. Cử chỉ ngại ngùng ấy khiến Jaskier cười toe. Kế đó, Roach hất một bên đầu mình đập vào xương đòn cậu và cả hai bắt đầu một cuộc cãi vã. 

Geralt chỉ biết nhìn họ chằm chằm, tự hỏi từ bao giờ gã trở thành kẻ thứ ba trong mối quan hệ này. 

_Ồ, ta_ _đây kh_ _ông bi_ _ết ghen tu_ _ông l_ _à g_ _ì h_ _ết_ , gã vật lộn trong đầu mình, nhưng Jaskier tiếp tục chọc vào chỗ ngứa của gã và khiến gã vừa lao lực vừa _t_ _ức gi_ _ận_. Hết sức nực cười. _Ngu ng_ _ụ_ _c._ Vô lý đùng đùng. Roach khịt mũi như thể nàng biết điều đó khiến gã khó chịu. 

Khi cả ba tiếp tục lên đường, Geralt, người chỉ biết chăm chú để ý cậu hát rong cả buổi, nhận ra cậu ta đã tụt lại phía sau. Cậu đang mỉm cười, nhưng biểu cảm ấy cứng ngắc. Kiệt quệ. Cả ba bắt đầu ngày mới sớm sủa hơn thường lệ, vồn vã sắp đồ với hy vọng được một chầu tắm nước nóng vào cuối ngày. Hẳn là sự dồn dập đã làm cậu mệt mỏi.

Geralt thở dài trước việc gã định làm.

“Thôi được rồi, dừng lại nào.”

Roach dừng lại ngay tắp lự. Jaskier phải mất một lúc. “Ơ Sao vậy?”

“Ừm, cậu đang làm cả bọn chậm lại.”

“Ồ,” cái cách cậu hát rong thốt lên nghe thật nhỏ nhắn và tan vỡ và _tr_ _ời_ _đánh th_ _ánh v_ _ật_ ạ gã quá dở cái khoản—khoản _b_ _ạn b_ _è_ này. 

Geralt nghiến răng, cố gắng mở lời, “Lên đây nào,” với một sự căng thẳng chầu trực. Jaskier bước lên một bước đầy bối rối và Geralt chìa tay ra. “Lên đây.”

Jaskier nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay như thể cậu không biết nó có nghĩa lý gì, rồi chợt nhận ra. 

“Ý anh là _l_ _ên_ _đó_ , kiểu, lên ngựa ấy hả?”

“Đúng rồi thưa thiên tài.”

Một loạt cảm xúc hoang loạn chạy qua gương mặt cậu—sốc, nghi ngờ, rồi lòng hàm ơn dấy lên qua đôi bờ mày. Cuối cùng là một nụ cười tinh quái nở rộ. 

“Ôi biết sao đây, cảm ơn anh Geralt. Anh thật tốt khi đề nghị điều này trong chuyến hành trình vô tận của chúng ta, khi đôi chân tôi gần như đã bong tróc hẳn. Tôi sẽ bắt đầu bằng cách xin Roach tội nghiệp thứ lỗi vì phải chịu đựng sức nặng của đôi ta như một con ngựa thồ.”

Điều đáng ngạc nhiên là, không có gì khác ngoài tiếng khịt mũi hơi khó chịu từ Roach khi Geralt kéo Jaskier ngồi sau lưng gã. Nàng kiên định như để chứng minh cậu hát rong đã sai, rằng nàng có thể chịu đựng rất tốt trọng lượng của họ. Geralt biết nàng có thể vì tất cả những thứ nhảm nhí mà gã đã từng bắt nàng cõng trên lưng, nhưng sự chậm chững trong bước đi của nàng thật thú vị. 

Jaskier la oai oái vòng tay qua bụng Geralt và ôm khít lại gần hơn khi bước chạy của nàng khiến cậu nảy từ bên này sang bên kia 

“Roach à—xin vui lòng bình tâm lại, điều đó thật không cần thiết mà,” cậu hát rong bắt đầu phàn nàn, giữ chặt Geralt bằng không sẽ ngã. 

Geralt cầm dây cương và thúc Roach đi nhanh hơn, điều đó thực sự chỉ khiến Jaskier biến vòng tay kìm kẹp của cậu thành một cái ôm bất ngờ vì chuyển động khiến cậu giật thót và như thể một khu rừng vừa bén lửa, máu Geralt rần rật chảy rộm lên. Gã không biết cảm xúc ấy là gì.

“Anh đang cười cái gì vậy hả,” Jaskier gào lên trước gió và Geralt không nói gì, không có gì vì gã đã không nhận ra rằng gã đang cười.

  
Khuôn mặt gã lập tức trùng xuống. Cả ba đến thị trấn trước đêm, Jaskier giữ chặt gã suốt chặng đường.

* * *

Họ ở lại trấn vài ngày, mỗi người một phòng. Sự riêng tư cho phép Geralt ngủ trần sau khi tắm thật lâu. Đây là định nghĩa xa xỉ tựa chúa vua trong lòng gã, y phục hào nhoáng hay những chiếc rương ngập vàng cũng chẳng thiết thực bằng. Không, chỉ cần có bồn tắm và nước nóng, vậy đã là đặc quyền thực sự của đấng giàu sang rồi. Và Jaskier, với tất cả những chấp niệm của bản thân vào những điều tốt đẹp hơn trong cuộc sống, đồng ý hết lòng.

“Cả đời này tôi cũng không ngờ có ngày những giọt lệ sung sướng của tôi được rớt vào một bồn nước ấm, ấy vậy mà hai tuần vật lộn với sự khắc nghiệt của thiên nhiên đã thay đổi tôi.”

“Hmm,” Geralt ậm ừ, uống một ngụm bia. Jaskier, vẫn vô tư lự như thường, ngồi trên bàn ăn, chân lủng lẳng đung đưa và thỉnh thoảng gõ nhẹ vào đù gã thợ săn. 

“Nói coi, anh có thấy nơi này khá buồn tẻ không?” Geralt không. Thay vào đó, gã sẽ dùng từ ngột nghẹt và hôi tanh, nhưng cậu hát rong không thực sự tìm kiếm câu trả lời. “Ôi nhìn kìa, bọn họ đang ngồi trên đống tiền và dùng răng vọc đồ ăn! Đến giờ ca một bài cổ vũ những người này rồi, tranh thủ cổ vũ hầu bao của chúng ta trên đường đi nữa chứ nhỉ Geralt?” 

Geralt chớp mắt với cậu, hiểu rằng chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Không lâu sau đó, Jaskier gảy vài sợi dây trên cây đàn tao nhã của mình, mở màn với một bản ballad mùa xuân, bởi vì như Jaskier mô tả, mọi người đều yêu xuân thì sau những ngày đông giá rét. 

Cậu đi quanh quán rượu hát về hơi ấm của nắng mai và ánh sáng của những cặp tình nhân thuở mới yêu, một chủ đề khá thu hút được sự chú ý. Geralt chẳng hiểu gì cả. Gã chẳng hiểu làm thế nào một bài hát có thể khiến vài người vỗ tay và ngày một nhiều người hùa theo hơn khi Jaskier bắt đầu khúc nhạc nổi tiếng hơn về một ngư dân. Chẳng có gì hay ho hoặc đáng bị thu hút cả. Từ quan điểm của gã, nó không giống như một câu thần chú, hay ma phép của một linh hồn quyến rũ những nạn nhân xấu số. Vì một lý do nào đó, con người buộc phải hát theo khi họ biết lời của một bản ballad, để tự ngân nga hàng giờ sau đó như thể đã bị một thực thể phơi phới sức xuân chiếm giữ. 

Và Jaskier thì thỏa thích vùng vẫy trong sự ca ngợi của mọi người, đồng tiền chỉ là vấn đề ngoài lề. Cậu đi từ bàn này sang bàn khác, và điều đó kéo dài đủ lâu để Geralt từ bỏ việc theo dõi cậu bằng mắt và tập trung vào bữa sáng với bánh mì cùng pho mát. 

Sau vài khúc nhạc nữa, tiếng đàn dần tắt, vậy nên Geralt đồ rằng Jaskier đã rủng rỉnh được một túi đầy xu và đã cúi chào mọi người. Nhưng cậu không quay trở lại bàn của họ. Sự vắng mặt của cậu gợi lên trong lòng Geralt một cảm giác kỳ lạ, đủ kỳ lạ để gã ngẩng mặt lên từ miếng pho mát của mình và ngay lập tức phát hiện ra cậu. Khung cảnh trước mặt khiến bụng gã thợ săn quặn lên vì khó chịu. Geralt cũng gây thù chuốc oán với không ít người, nhưng Jaskier có thể tự hào vì lượng thù hận mà cậu chuốc lấy có thể lên gấp mười lần.

Mũi gã vẫn ngửi được mùi hương của Jaskier trong phòng, vì vậy gã đứng dậy dò tìm xung quanh đám đông đầy những gương mặt hạnh phúc, đôi mắt đột biến sẵn sàng cho sự xuất hiện của rắc rối. Một cặp vợ chồng ngăn gã lại như thể nhận ra gã là tên thợ săn quái vật trong các khúc ca của cậu hát rong, thậm chí sự phấn khích còn nhuộm màu lên giọng nói của họ, nhưng vẻ hầm hố của gã giữ họ cách xa một bước ngập ngừng. Niềm vui mà họ chia sẻ với Jaskier không còn nữa, giống như một câu thần chú hết tác. Chẳng có tình yêu tan vỡ nào nơi ấy. Geralt biết sự thật về quái tính của bản thân. Nhờ có đức hạnh của Jaskier mà mặt tiền quái vật của gã được giấu kĩ đằng sau lòng can đảm phi lý và danh dự hào hoa. Một câu chuyện cổ tích dành cho kẻ yếm thế để tin vào.

Dù sao thì Geralt cũng không quan tâm. Gã bận rộn lần theo dấu vết chuyển động của Jaskier, điệu nhảy xoay tròn đưa gã ra sau một cây cột nơi Geralt cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy cậu hát rong, được bao quanh bởi—bởi một tá đàn bà.

Cậu đang tán tỉnh họ, thì thầm những điều tục tĩu vào tai của một người, thứ mà Geralt hoàn toàn nghe được với khả năng khuếch thính của một thợ săn quái vật. Các cô gái vươn bàn tay gầy nhẳng của họ khắp ngực và cánh tay cậu hát rong như những nàng tiểu thư hư hỏng. 

“Kể với bọn em về lũ yêu tinh một lần nữa đi, chúng có bao nhiêu tên vậy chàng? Chúng có răng mỏng và sắc như kim không?” 

Một trong số họ sốt sắng hỏi, “Làm thế nào chàng sống sót? Gã thợ săn phải thực sự thú tính nếu gã có thể đánh bại lũ quỷ và yêu tinh như chàng kể!”

Jaskier đáp lại tình cảm của họ bằng tiếng cười, đôi bàn tay mảnh mai cuộn tròn trên vòng eo họ. “Trái ngược hoàn toàn, nàng yêu dấu ạ. Ta có thể đảm bảo anh ấy là người đẹp trai nhất— ồ, Geralt!” Có một sự khác biệt nhỏ trong giọng nói của cậu khi mắt cậu chạm tới gã thợ săn, tiếng cười tắt ngấm. “Ưm... mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ?”

“Ổn,” Geralt nghiến răng, quay ngoắt đi rời khỏi phòng ăn một thể. Tai gã nghe thấy tiếng Jaskier xin các cô nàng thứ lỗi, va phải vài người khách trong lúc cố gắng bắt kịp gã thợ săn. Nhưng những bước chân của Geralt dài hơn và đưa gã đi xa hơn, ra khỏi cửa và qua thị trấn nhỏ cho đến khi gã đứng bên cửa của một cái chuồng cừu trong cơn mưa phùn nhẹ. 

Một mình gã khiến hai con cừu be be thấy sợ.

“Câm miệng,” Geralt cảm thấy bắt buộc phải mắng chúng. Chúng lúc lắc tai và ngửi gót chân gã, và bất cứ điều gì chúng ngửi thấy được trên người gã đều khiến chúng sợ hãi. 

Geralt không chắc nếu đó là mùi hôi của máu quỷ ăn thịt bám trên giày, hay chỉ đơn thuần là mùi của gã. Với gã, tất cả đều như nhau. Gã muốn được yên thân.

Gã muốn được yên thân, ấy vậy mà. Geralt thấy ghét tiếng dế kêu và đom đóm inh ong trên cánh đồng, một âm thanh gã đã từng vô cùng chào đón. Không có bình yên nào nơi đây, chỉ có sự cô lập buộc chặt. 

Đám đông khiến các giác quan của gã trở nên căng thẳng. Quá nhiều âm thanh và mùi và cơ thể vặn vẹo với vị đắng trong mắt họ. Nhưng có một cái gì đó đã thay đổi trong gã, vào ngày gã gặp Jaskier. Trong thời khắc và tháng ngày mà họ đã chịu đựng nhau trên vạn ngàn con đường cõi Bắc. 

Những nơi gã ham muốn sự im lặng, Jaskier lại có cách lấp đầy khoảng trống với dáng hình dị lạ. Một không gian vô định mà tâm trí gã đang kêu gào sự cứu rỗi. Cậu là một hương thơm quen thuộc lẩn quất trong quán bia ám mùi nước tiểu, một vòng tay chào đón ở nơi những kẻ khác khảm sâu ngàn vết răng cứa vào da gã. Khốn kiếp, ngay cả tiếng hát của cậu cũng là một bài hát ru làm dịu tâm trạng của Geralt, gã chỉ phàn nàn vì thích thế. 

Nhưng _d_ _ĩ nhi_ _ên_ , gã không phải là độc tôn trong lòng cậu. Dĩ nhiên, có những người khác thèm khác thứ ánh sáng tràn ra từ bàn tay của Jaskier, giống như lũ ăn mày thèm khát tài lộc. Đó là một nhu cầu thảm hại của con người, để tìm kiếm sự an ủi từ kẻ khác. _G_ _ã_ thật thảm hại. 

Gã là một thợ săn quái vật, gã không cần cậu hát rong. 

Geralt ở lại đó dưới cơn mưa phùn, hòn đá nhỏ lặng lẽ trên cánh đồng, khi một người đàn ông già nua làm gián đoạn sự chiêm nghiệm của gã. 

“Kiếm bạc... Ngài là một thợ săn quái vật phải chứ?”

Việc cúi đầu là dấu hiệu duy nhất mà gã thợ săn thể hiện ra rằng gã đang lắng nghe.

“Tốt... Tốt quá rồi.” Cẩn thận, ông lão lấy từ áo khoác ra túi tiền. Nó khẽ rung lên trong lòng bàn tay ông. Tiền xu. Geralt quay lại đối mặt với người đàn ông.

“Lão cần gì?”

Ông già không biết tên của những con quái trong giao kèo, nhưng ông mô tả khu vực làm tổ của chúng đủ tốt để Geralt biết đó là lũ ma da. Đám ăn thịt núp trong đầm lầy đang tác quai tác quái ở phía xa của rừng. 

Khoản thanh toán khá ít ỏi cho một tổ quái vật, nhưng đối với dân quê nghèo, vậy vẫn tốt hơn là tay không. Gã chấp nhận lời đề nghị, nói với ông già rằng gã sẽ gặp ông tại nhà trọ sau khi công việc hoàn thành. 

Chính trong khoảnh khắc đó, Jaskier phát hiện ra gã, ngay giây phút gã rảo bộ trở lại chuồng ngựa để lấy túi đi săn. 

“Geralt! Sao vậy, tôi tìm anh nãy giờ—”

“Tôi vừa kiếm được một giao kèo,” gã không đợi Jaskier nói xong bởi cảm giác cháy xém nơi khóe ngực khi gã nhìn khuôn mặt đăm đăm lo lắng của Jaskier. Cảm giác ấy trườn lên gã, tiếng kêu lo lắng trong giọng nói của cậu hát rong, cách cái áo chẽn ép vào cơ thể gã, ướt đẫm và cạn kiệt sự rung động. Đột nhiên Geralt muốn chạy ra ngoài và _gi_ _ết_ một cái gì đó, vừa hay, rất hợp với nhiệm vụ xử lí lũ ma da trong đầm lầy của gã.

Gã đang trên đường chuẩn bị làm nhiệm vụ khi âm thanh phát ra từ đôi giày lầy lội của Jaskier vang lên sau lưng lạnh lùng dừng bước gã.

"Không. Cậu ở nhà."

Cậu hát rong bối rối, chớp mắt. “Làm thế nào tôi có thể viết một bản ballad về chiến tích của anh nếu không ở đó chứng kiến—”

Geralt vừa bước đi vừa hét qua vai, “Tôi không quan tâm. Kể lại sau.”

* * *

Jaskier trộm nghĩ, mấy gã thợ săn quái vật thật lắm trò. Thứ đầu tiên hiện lên trong tâm trí cậu là lũ bọn họ _t_ _àn nh_ _ẫn t_ _ột c_ _ùng_ như thế nào khi nhắc đến chuyện dựa dẫm vào người khác. 

Đâu phải cậu hoàn toàn vô dụng với tư cách một người đồng hành đâu. Bao nhiêu lần cậu hát rong đều giúp Geralt mang theo túi dược phẩm của mình. Lau thanh kiếm của gã bằng các loại dầu cần thiết cho bất cứ con quái thú nào gã cần giết. Những nhiệm vụ không cần nói lời cảm ơn, thật sự. Jaskier hiểu khi Geralt không muốn cậu gặp nguy hiểm vô cớ. 

Nhưng Jaskier cũng tin rằng cậu đã được ưu đãi gấp mười lần, mặc dù có lẽ không phải theo cách mà Geralt dự định. Những giây phút cuối một ngày dài mệt nhọc khi Geralt dựa vào cậu. Những khi gã không nao núng hay lùi lại khi Jaskier vươn tay ra vén những lọn tóc khỏi mặt gã. 

Đôi lúc, khi Geralt nhìn cậu, ánh mắt gã lóe lên thứ ánh sáng lạ kỳ. Phải, gã ta có con ngươi đột biến biết phản chiếu ánh trăng. Nhưng vấn đề nằm ở cách mà ánh mắt gã đọng lại trên cái nắm tay của Jaskier trên bắp tay gã. Một ánh mắt lơ đãng khiến cho nhịp đập trong tim Jaskier trở nên vồn vã hơn. 

Và bây giờ, Geralt bỏ mặc cậu hát rong một mình để đi săn quái vật và trông như thể đang lao đi trong _cơn thịnh nộ_. 

Giá mà Geralt có thể nói cho cậu biết tại sao gã nổi giận, thì Jaskier đã mau chóng sửa sai rồi. Thay vào đó, cậu phải ngồi ủ rũ ở bàn, quấy quấy một ly bia mà cậu không muốn uống. 

Trời đã mưa cả ngày lẫn đêm. Buổi sáng mưa tạnh trong phút chốc trước khi lại ào xuống mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Jaskier đã quá ngán ngẩm kiếp chờ đợi. Và một phần trong cậu không muốn nghĩ sâu về lý do tại sao Geralt phải mất cả đêm với một tổ quái vật. 

“Ngài nói một ‘tổ’ ấy ạ? Trong đầm lầy ngoài rừng?”

Ông lão Jaskier bầu bạn gật đầu. “Đúng vậy. Ngài thợ săn không nói sẽ đi bao lâu, chỉ bảo chờ ở đây thôi.”

Jaskier lặp lại cái gật đầu, một sự trấn an vô thức. Thật lòng mà nói, Geralt không cần phải dựa vào bất cứ ai để làm mọi thứ. Nhưng nếu cậu biết gã vẫn ổn thì cậu sẽ đỡ lo hơn nhiều, nhưng bản thân Geralt nắm bắt chuyện đó không tốt lắm. Rằng những người khác sẽ lo cho gã bất kể gã có cừ khôi tới nhường nào. 

“Vậy thì, xin ông hãy cứ làm như lời gã thợ săn. Và đây, ông có thể uống ly bia này của con.” Cậu vỗ vai ông lão rồi lao đầu vào màn mưa và hủy hoại bộ trang phục mới cứng của mình. Tất cả chỉ vì một gã bồ tượng thích nói chuyện với ngựa.

Bên ngoài, cậu ướt sũng như chuột lột trong khoảnh khắc. Jaskier rất biết ơn vì đã để nhạc cụ và giấy viết của mình lại phòng vì không gì có thể thoát khỏi cơn mưa kinh hoàng thấm qua từng bộ y phục cậu sở hữu này. Roach sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho cậu nếu cậu kéo nàng ra khỏi chuồng ngựa, vì vậy cậu để nàng yên và bám theo con đường lầy lội dẫn đến khu rừng. Từ đoạn đó là cả một chặng khổ sở vừa lầy lội vừa ngập ngụa những cành cây hôi thối. Cậu cứ va vấp vào mấy vũng sình sâu hơn dự kiến mãi. 

Cậu rủa mọi vị thần mà dân Nordlings thờ cúng. Khu đầm lầy còn kinh hoàng hơn gấp bội. Jaskier chấp nhận rằng cậu phải lạch bạch qua một vùng nước ngập đến đầu gối cho đến khi một con ma da nào đó cuối cùng cũng tới chấm dứt sự khốn khổ của cậu. Cậu không nghĩ mình sẽ va phải một thứ gì nằm ngoài sức tưởng tượng, vì vậy nên không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi cậu nhảy vọt lên với một tiếng hét kinh hoàng khi chân chạm phải thứ gì đó cứng và có hình dạng chân tay đáng ngờ dưới nước. 

Cơ thể nổi lên bề mặt đầy đốm xám, màu trắng đục. Xương và vây nhô ra khỏi lưng, thối rữa. Nó rõ ràng đã chết bởi dòng máu đen chảy ra từ đống ruột bị móc của nó. Nếu cậu muốn, Jaskier chắc chắn rằng cậu có thể tìm thấy nhiều hơn nằm rải rác trong vùng đầm lầy, trong trạng thái tương tự. 

Nhưng cậu không đến tìm tụi quái vật. Cậu đến tìm kẻ đã đồ sát chúng. 

Cơn mưa vừa đủ để cậu trông thấy nhìn rõ hơn khu rừng xung quanh. Bóng tối u hoài lẩn quất sau những nhánh cây. Răng cậu va lập cập vào nhau vì khí lạnh. 

Jaskier nghĩ cậu có thể nhận ra người đàn ông qua những bụi rậm, và trái tim cậu thót lên trong lồng ngực trước bóng dáng của mái tóc trắng. 

“Geralt!”

Geralt đang chống tay lên thân cây nhợt nhạt, cổ gắng giữ mình đứng thẳng. Khi Jaskier lội lại gần hơn, cậu nhận thấy gã thợ săn đang ấn một cánh tay vào mạn sườn. 

Cậu lao tới nhanh tới mức gần như sắp bơi qua đầm lầy. 

“Geralt, chuyện gì,” Jaskier bắt được cái cách Geralt căng mình và đưa những ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lên lớp da rách. “Ơ, là tôi đây mà. Sao thế? Anh bị thương phải không?”

Gã trả lời với tiếng càu nhàu giữa hai hàm răng nghiến chặt. Geralt đứng im như tượng. Máu thấm qua găng tay gã thợ săn không làm giảm bớt những suy nghĩ hỗn mang của Jaskier. 

“Thế được rồi. Anh không mang gì bên người để cứu thương ư?” Cậu cố gắng không hoảng loạn khi đứng về phía còn lành lặn của Geralt, cái phía đang dựa dính vào một thân cây.

“Túi.” Giọng Geralt khiến cậu hát rong giật nảy mình Nghe gã thật kiệt quệ. “Mất trong—đầm rồi.”

“A, tuyệt hảo. Hãy xem, nếu anh cho tôi theo cùng thì tôi sẽ đeo nó, và thế là không có gì bị mất cả. Nhưng thôi bỏ qua đi. Lại đây, để tôi đỡ anh.” 

Jaskier bắt gặp ánh mắt ngập ngừng mà Geralt đặt lên tay cậu trước khi nó biến thành thứ gì đó mà cậu hát rong không thể hiểu được. Cậu chờ đợi, sợ rằng Geralt sẽ gạt cậu đi, và điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc cậu sẽ phải kéo Geralt trở về bằng vũ lực suốt chặng đường, nhưng sự lo lắng của cậu là vô ích. Geralt đứng thẳng dậy bước lại gần Jaskier, và phải mất một giây để cậu nhận ra gã thợ săn không nắm lấy tay cậu, mà đẩy toàn bộ trọng lượng cơ thể mình dựa vào cậu. 

Cả hai cùng vấp ngã đi một chút, Jaskier duỗi cả cánh tay ra đỡ lấy phần thân lành của Geralt. Vài bước đầu tiên khá lúng túng, nhưng họ làm được. 

Jaskier lo lắng mím môi, ngại hỏi cậu phải làm gì. Với mỗi bước, cậu nhặt thêm được một chút can đảm. “Anh đứng đó bao lâu rồi?”

Geralt vẫn im lặng, và cậu hát rong cho phép điều đó. Cậu không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với lũ ma da, chỉ biết Geralt lại có thêm một vết sẹo. Khi họ đã khô ráo và ngồi bên lò sưởi sưởi ấm, cậu sẽ hỏi lại. Nhất quyết, hỏi cho kỹ. 

Hiện tại, Jaskier tập trung vào việc đưa Geralt ra khỏi rừng và trở về nhà trọ. 

Phải mất một thời gian dài lê bước trên mặt đất ngập nước, nhầy nhụa. Jaskier cẩn thận hơn với những ổ gà và vũng sình gian dối đã lừa cậu ngã dúi lúc trước. Cậu phải cẩn thận vì Geralt. Và một khi họ về tới thị trấn, Jaskier cảm tạ biết bao vì những người giúp đỡ cậu trong cảnh ngộ khốn cùng. Một phụ nữ lớn tuổi run rẩy giữ cửa nhà trọ cho họ, bà hoảng loạn hẳn bởi những gì họ có thể mang về làng. Tới phòng nghỉ, con trai của chủ nhà trọ thắp sáng lò sưởi với củi đủ để nấu cả một con lợn lòi. Jaskier rất biết ơn vì không ai cố gắng bứt Geralt ra khỏi tay cậu. Có thể vì họ biết người đàn ông kia là một thợ săn quái vật, nhưng dù sao thì, hẳn bởi họ nghĩ cậu hát rong sẽ rất không vui. Cậu không biết liệu Geralt có hài lòng với điều đó chăng. 

Không ai giúp cậu cởi y phục Geralt ra. Đó là một gánh nặng mà cậu tự chuốc lấy. Tầng tầng lớp lớp bùn và vải thấm nước bị quăng ra trước ngọn lửa, bao gồm cả của cậu. Bằng cách này, Jaskier quan sát được mức độ thương tích của Geralt. 

Có một vết thương nhỏ chạy ngang hông gã thợ săn, và từ đó một dòng máu chậm chạp len xuống sườn gã. Geralt đã mất bình thuốc và đồ cứu thương của mình tại đầm lầy, vì vậy, điều tốt nhất Jaskier có thể làm là rửa sạch vết thương bằng khăn ướt và xô nước ấm, rồi băng lại bằng gạc sạch. Do vết thương hở, Jaskier từ bỏ việc để gã tắm nước nóng. 

Quá trình diễn ra thật chậm chạp, căn phòng tĩnh lặng không phát ra âm thanh gì ngoại trừ ngọn lửa đang lách tách và vài lời rủa Geralt lẩm bẩm với chính mình. Cặp kiếm của gã nằm trên giường, chúng ở đó từ những giây phút đầu tiên cậu hát rong vật lộn để cởi y phục gã. Thật dễ chịu khi thấy hai thanh kiếm đặt gần nhau, đó cũng là lý do tại sao Jaskier đặt chúng như vậy. Sấm đùng đình trên đầu họ.

“Thế,” Jaskier bắt chuyện, vuốt phẳng chiếc chăn trên thân hình to lớn của Geralt. “Anh có thể nói cho tôi biết anh đã đứng ngoài đó bao lâu không?”

Càu nhàu, Geralt quay lưng lại với ngọn lửa và trong quá trình đó, với luôn cả Jaskier. Ý gã muốn cậu thôi đi, nhưng trong mắt cậu hát rong, hành động ấy quá sức trẻ con. 

“Ờ, phải ha. _‘_ _Hmm_ _’_. Quả là một lời hồi đáp đầy phức tạp, ẩn chứa bao ý niệm. Jaskier vẫn luồn những ngón tay qua làn tóc rối của Geralt. Cả hai đều đang co rúm lại, da sun vào, tê lạnh dù lò sưởi đang rất nỗ lực trong công cuộc giữ ấm. Jaskier rời khỏi giường để tìm lông thú. 

Có một vài bộ da gấu trong tủ quần áo, cậu quấn một cái quanh mình để ra ngoài và kiểm tra xung quanh để kiếm thêm. Cậu trở lại với một bộ chăn cốt tông. 

Jaskier nhớ rằng trái tim gã thợ săn đập chậm hơn, do đó, giả định của cậu là Geralt sẽ mất nhiều thời gian hơn để ngọn lửa sưởi ấm được gã. Đây là lý do tại sao cậu phớt lờ sự bùng nổ của Geralt khi cậu bò vào ga trải giường rồi quấn cả hai trong vải lanh và da thú. 

“Geralt, xin anh đó, anh đang chết cóng kia kìa. Tôi chỉ muốn giúp anh thôi mà.”

“Ai cần cậu giúp.” Ấy vậy mà nghe chừng gã thợ săn đang lo sốt vó như thể băng chảy thành máu thịt.

Gã khô ráo bởi Jaskier đã lấy khăn tắm lau khô cho gã. Điều đó rõ ràng là không đủ, vì vậy cậu đưa tay lên lưng và cánh tay gã thợ săn, đầu gối họ lúng túng dưới lớp vải và lông thú. Cậu đối mặt với Geralt, nhưng ngọn lửa tạo ra một cái bóng dài trên vai gã và che khuất đi nhiều chi tiết. Cậu không tài nào đọc được biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt gã. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier cà ngón tay qua lớp da đang nhô lên, một bộ sưu tập những vết sẹo gồ lên dưới nơi những đầu ngón tay cậu lướt qua. “Tôi đã mắc lỗi gì thế?”

“Chẳng gì đâu.”

Cậu hát rong cười vì phản ứng nhanh bất thường của gã thợ săn. “Anh nói dối dở quá đi, tôi có thể cảm nhận được độ căng thẳng của anh.” Cậu ấn ngón tay mình vào xương bả vai Geralt để tỏ rõ thái độ. 

Đùa giỡn là vậy, song Jaskier không ngờ cậu lại trông thấy một phản ứng đáng kinh ngạc. Cậu chẳng chắc mình nhìn có tỏ hay chăng. 

“Tôi—chuyện đó ngu xuẩn lắm. Cậu chẳng làm gì cả. Im đi.” 

Đôi mày của Geralt đang cau lại. Ánh sáng không giúp cậu, nhưng Jaskier thề rằng gương mặt gã bạn cậu xuất hiện một tông màu tối hơn. Như thể máu nóng đột nhiên cuộn lên, sục sôi dưới da thịt. Cậu chưa nói gì mà Geralt đã thì thầm cứ lặp đi lặp lại, “ _Im_ _đi_ ,” mãi rồi. 

Lần này, Jaskier chỉ ngâm nga. Cậu rất thích cách Geralt dường như vừa phải thừa nhận vừa phải chối từ cảm xúc của mình cùng lúc, vật lộn với bao do dự đắn đo. 

“Anh biết không,” đôi bàn tay chăm chú chạy lên trên, vuốt ngược lại mái tóc gã thợ săn. “Tôi thấy mọi người đều quá khắt khe với những thợ săn quái vật—anh phải chịu bao tiếng xấu chỉ vì giúp đỡ mọi người! Nhưng chính anh cũng khắt khe với bản thân nữa.”

Đó là lúc Jaskier hôn gã, một cái chụt đáng lãng quên trên khóe môi Geralt mà nếu không được chấp nhận cậu hoàn toàn có thể chối bằng sự bốc đồng. Cậu thực sự không ngờ được ngay sau đó Geralt suýt thì nghiền nát cậu trong vòng tay gã, và nụ hôn biến thành một thứ gì đó như tước đoạt, như _x_ _ác th_ _ịt_ tục phàm.

Mắt cậu nhắm nghiền trước sức nặng của gã thợ săn và bóng tối bao trùm lấy cậu thật ấm áp. Hai người họ giống như những con chó thảo nguyên ngọt ngào, vùi mình trong một cái hố tự đào. Chốn tư mật nơi không ai đàm tiếu. Nó khiến Jaskier trở nên táo bạo và, cậu nghĩ, nó khiến Geralt _ch_ _ân th_ _ành._ Không phải bằng ngôn từ của gã, mà bằng cơ thể gã. Với cái cách mà gã nghiêng đầu đến gần cậu hơn sau khi môi họ rời ra, bộ ngực đầy sẹo của gã nhô lên với những hơi thở sâu. 

Trong thoáng chốc Jaskier tự nhủ không biết liệu ở khoảng cách này, liệu Geralt có thể nghe thấy trái tim cậu đập mạnh đến nhường nào. 

“Em vẫn—” Geralt ngăn cậu lại bằng cách gầm gừ vào miệng cậu bằng một nụ hôn khác, và cái hôn này mang bao tiếc nuối trong lòng Jaskier bởi nó kết thúc quá sớm. “Được rồi, vâng, em hiểu rồi— _nghe n_ _ày!_ _”_

Geralt thở dài và bỏ cuộc. Cái nhìn mãnh liệt của gã là một tác phẩm thật dễ gây xao lãng.

Jaskier hắng giọng và bĩu môi. “Em... em nghĩ em nên xin lỗi vì ngày hôm qua. Anh cứ nói ‘không có vấn đề gì’, nhưng— với em thì có đó. Nếu em xin lỗi, anh tha thứ cho em nhé?” 

Trong lúc nói, Jaskier gãi nhẹ vào phần góc cạnh nơi quai hàm Geralt. Một động tác vô thức của những ngón tay bồn chồn. 

Cậu không dừng lại khi cảm thấy Geralt bắt đầu tựa vào cậu, đôi mắt nặng trĩu như thể gã bắt đầu trôi nhanh vào giấc ngủ. Giọng nói của Geralt dần dạt tới cõi mộng khi gã gầm gừ nhanh chóng một câu hồi đáp. “Ừ. Tùy em.” 

Cả hai quấn lấy nhau hàng giờ liền, cho đến khi cái nóng gần như làm họ nhột. Sau đó, họ đẩy tất thảy chăn ga gối đệm sang một bên. 

* * *

Sáng hôm sau, mưa tạnh. Họ khởi hành ngay sau đó, bị đầy táo nướng và túi nặng trĩu xu. Roach đánh hơi Jaskier trong nghi ngại. Thứ cậu dành cho nàng là một cái nhún vai, như muốn hỏi tại sao không dưng nàng lại đánh hơi cậu như thế. Sau đó, Geralt kéo cậu hát rong lên ngựa với gã—phòng những rắc rối khi đi trên con đường lầy lội, gã nói—và nàng ngựa khịt mũi, hoàn toàn bất tín.

“Anh có chắc là nàng không định đá đít em không?”

Họ dừng lại bên một con lạch để Roach uống nước và Jaskier đang lảm nhảm một tràng vô nghĩa. 

“Sao nàng lại làm thế?”

Gương mặt Jaskier chạy qua vài cấp bậc của kinh ngạc. “Nàng ngửi em nãy giờ đấy.”

Geralt đằng hắng từ chỗ ngồi trên một tảng đá phẳng, trong lúc đang mài lại thanh kiếm thép.

“Anh nghe em nói không đó? Nàng _ng_ _ửi em_ nãy giờ đó.”

“Nàng ta là ngựa, mà ngựa thì ngửi nhiều thứ là phải rồi.” 

Jaskier tự gầm gừ trong cổ họng, “Ái chà, ‘ _n_ _àng ta l_ _à ng_ _ựa_ ’ cơ đấy, phải ha. Em ngu quá cơ. Anh cứ làm như nàng chưa từng đá đít _anh_ vì tội bốc mùi như cái lò mổ sau khi đồ sát một đống quái ăn thịt vậy. _Em_ _đi h_ _ái th_ _êm hoa t_ _ặng n_ _àng_ _đây..._ _”_

Buổi chiều thật bình lặng. Jaskier đang thực hiện nhiệm vụ phi lý để lôi kéo Roach về phe mình một lần nữa, và Geralt, dù miệng gã khăng khăng không quan tâm, gã vẫn bí mật nở một nụ cười khi nàng ngựa khước từ món sim trắng Jaskier hái tặng. Gã rời mắt khỏi cặp đôi để làm việc với lưỡi kiếm của mình cho đến khi nó rít lên với từng đường khắc trên đá.

Rõ ràng gã đã xao lãng đủ lâu để Jaskier ngồi xuống bên cạnh mà không hề hay biết. Geralt chỉ nhận ra, hơi muộn một chút, khi cậu hát rong đưa tay lên tai gã để thì thầm, “Liệu anh có giận nếu em nói ngay lúc này trông anh đáng hôn biết nhường nào không?”

Gã không đớp mồi, chỉ ừm hừm thật bình thường rồi tra kiếm vào vỏ lần nữa. 

Gã sai rồi. Bàn tay cào qua mái tóc chưa buộc của gã đã đạp đổ vỏ bọc thờ ơ được giữ gìn cẩn thận. 

Có một thứ gì đó thật quyến rũ trong cái chạm của cậu hát rong, thứ gì đó thúc giục gã thu hẹp khoảng cách ngay cả khi chính Jaskier đã trơ tráo trèo lên trên đùi gã thợ săn và khoảng cách giữa họ đã không còn. Geralt bị choáng ngợp bởi trọng lượng của cậu và mùi hương của cậu và cái chạm của cậu, hoàn toàn bị phân tán đến mức gã không thể ngăn được tiếng thở dốc mềm mại thoát ra khỏi môi. Ấy vậy mà gã thợ săn còn khao khát nhiều _h_ _ơn_. Hơn tất cả những gì gã từng nghĩ gã sẽ ham cầu ở một con người—ở _b_ _ất c_ _ứ ai_. 

“A thôi em nghĩ lại rồi,” Jaskier tự tin tuyên bố với gã, trong khi Geralt rơi vào một vòng xoáy điên loạn. “Cái dáng vẻ _n_ _ày_ mới hợp với anh này.”

Không giống như trong quán rượu, khao khát lấp đầy lòng gã không thiêu đốt gã như móng vuốt của những con ma da đâm tới. Nhất là khi Jaskier đang nhìn vào mặt gã như thể gã là một sinh vật linh thiêng xứng đáng với sự tôn sùng. 

_Ph_ _ả_ _i, h_ _ợ_ _p h_ _ơ_ _n nhi_ _ề_ _u._

Và Jaskier cười như thể cậu đã hiểu hết tất cả. Như thể cậu có thể đoán chính xác những gì ẩn giấu trong tâm trí Geralt. 

“Em thích mặt này của anh lắm, anh bạn à. Dễ thương hơn biết bao nhiêu.” 

Geralt sắp sửa vặn lại, _"Anh s_ _ẽ c_ _ười ha h_ _ả khi Roach_ _đá_ _đít em,"_ vào khoảnh khắc Jaskier chọn để hôn gã. Sau đó, gã chẳng còn cách nào khác là tha thứ cho cậu hát rong ngay tắp lự.


End file.
